


The Prince of Wolves

by Latudasbadday



Series: Izuku and skyrim unite! [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dead Midoriya Inko, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Mentor Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Nedzu Training Midoriya Izuku, No Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Parenthood, Protective Yaoyorozu Momo, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sensei | All For One Being an Asshole, Skyrim Quest: The Wolf Queen Awakened, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latudasbadday/pseuds/Latudasbadday
Summary: Izuku S Mydoria had one of the worst days of his life his childhood friend told him to off himself and his idol All Might told him he could not be a hero . He failed his mother and thus thinks of his day as his last but not before he visits his mothers grave to say his peace one last time. In taking off the necklace given to him before her early death Izuku places it back where it belongs only to find his mother come back in a new body. Prepare Japan and the whole world to as the Wolf Queen Potema Septim is back and she will not stop until she gets whats hers and now that she is alive truly once more she will help her son Izuku realize his true heritage as a septim the world will not be ready cower in fear as now its time for the worlds greatest Necromancer to come back.
Relationships: Intelli Saiko/Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Mercer Frey/Karliah, Miraak (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s)
Series: Izuku and skyrim unite! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Prince of Wolves

Six words was all it took to shatter Izuku's world to leave him now without hope. But to make things worse they were said by his idol All Might “no you cannot become a hero” those words cut deeper than he ever could. Izuku held his breath as All Might talked about other professions suited for quirkless people like him and with that he left him to stand at the rooftop all alone. Izuku gripped his family necklace tight and silently cried that he failed his mother and could not live up to her dreams to become a hero. Izuku gazed and saw he could see U.A in the distance but sadly he would not reach that dream as without power one is useless. Izuku thought that this should be his last day alive as he saw the warm yellow sun clash with the crisp blue sky. It was stunning. Izuku felt a familiar sensation as if long ago his ancestors looked up at the same sky and thought how beautiful it was. Izuku shook the feeling and decided that if he were to end it all, he should at least visit his mother and family's graves. Deciding he spent long enough crying Izuku walked down unknowingly making his way to the explosions and fire .

When Izuku made it he noticed it was the sludge villain that once had him he had somehow gotten loose and Izuku seemed to blame himself for it . “Why aren't the heroes doing anything ?” Izuku asked while he heard the slime take some hostage he gazed and saw it was a girl his age with long flowing lavender hair and eyes to match she seemed to beg for someone to save her. In that moment something deep stirred within him he did not notice when he ran past the crowd while his necklace grew. ‘It seems my descendant has finally activated my soul, soon I shall return and soon my little cub we’ll make our comeback.’ Izuku targeted the eyes of the slime which caused him to relent and temporarily let go of the girl if but just a minute which allowed him to grab with all his might and yank her out but in that time the slime had recovered. “DAMN YOU KID THIS TIME I WILL FINISH YOU OFF!” Izuku quickly shielded the girl in front of him and awaited his death only to hear the man that had crushed his dreams. “AS IF I WOULD LET YOU DO THAT DETROIT SMASH” within seconds the slime was dispersed as well as creating an updraft which stopped all fires and somehow caused it to rain .

After being scolded by heroes for how reckless he was charging in their Izuku seemingly put it out of his mind and walked to where his mother and family was buried. In another time he would have been stopped by All Might but here he took a different path one . But unknowing to him the girl he saved would not be able to shake him out of her thoughts until they meet once more. Once Izuku made it to his families burial ground he knelt at his mothers tomb “ hey mom I wanted to let you know that I failed you I’m sorry but I just couldn't handle you being gone I will see you soon I promise .” Izuku wept as he was at his mothers grave she had died years ago leaving him all alone, his father only ever sending checks to keep him living in that small apartment and nothing else, not even to see her . Izuku then visited one of his ancestors' tombs , the very same one where he had gotten his necklace from . He stared at the grave knowing it would be one last time and noticed that it always seemed to be very different from traditional graves it seemed to be a casing of sorts . Putting it out of his thoughts Izuku slowly removed his necklace taking one last look at it , despite how old it was it seemed to never decay . It was a rather fitting necklace with small marbles and a rather large gem on the end that seemed to glow a deep orange while each marble glowed soft blue and each design was of a wolf or more rather a werewolf . It was gifted to him when he was born as his mother had it previously and now he would carry it but seeing as he would not have kids it would be better to have it here now. That's when he placed it on the grave and got up only to hear small cracking and then the world shook.

All around the earth people felt a presence unlike any other it was if a great being finally has come back to turn the world upside down. Somewhere in U.A a small animal known as the principal shuddered as he fell to his knees alarming his fellow heroes one thought was on his mine 'she's back .’ Somewhere in Japans underbelly a man attached to machines felt fear again as an ancient enemy predating himself was back his doctor noticed and asked what's wrong all he replied was “ I am not due for this world much longer put all focus on project blessing.” This scared the doctor causing him to scurry around trying to get as much done. All around the world wolves and dogs alike seemed to howl into the night sky as if someone great had come back from the dead. In the frosty landmass known as Greenland in a town filled with nothing of importance minus one statue that now was glowing causing all of the residents to gaze at what this could mean while one of the residents was in tears . “After all this time the prince has finally awakened our queen we will now be able to take back what we lost!” But what caused even more alarm was that the dead all moaned out in anguish and all around Greenland and Japan the undead rose from their graves to make their way to their queen. But the most important person that was one Izuku P Mydoria as he seemingly watched in fascination as the casing broke and out came a woman covered in armor that seemed to be made with the design of a werewolf . She had long flowing silver hair and piercing green eyes; those eyes seemed to resonate deep within him . Izuku shakily took a step forward as when he looked into those eyes he saw someone and he needed to have his questions answered so with a shaky breath he asked “ m..mom is that you?” The woman gave a hearty laugh but as soon as she stopped she started to cry and ran up to him and threw him in the air and hugged “ yes my little wolf it's me !” Izuku's heart stopped, that's what his mom called him when she was still alive. At that moment his mother had come back and all he could do was cry. His mother was back, how could he end his life ?

Potema was emotional after all she had heard her baby was going to end his life so what's the first thing she does when she awakens? She squeezes the ever living shit out of him telling him to never think about taking his life ever again as long as she lives. She then notices him asking how she knew to which she holds up two new necklaces “ the soul gem in the middle contains a portion of my soul it's why I gave it to you my cub after I died in that body so I would be able to watch over you even after I died.” Potema then watched her little wolf prince bawl his eyes saying he really tried to hold out hope but after All might have told him no he thought about his childhood bullies suggestion. Potema knelt down and cupped his face “ look at me little wolf never ever think you should kill yourself its time you learn about your heritage and why you have a p in your name.” Izuku could only nod as Potema stood up and took a deep breath “ Izuku Mydoria you are looking at the legendary wolf queen Potema Septim and you my boy are a Septim my wolf prince and heir to my throne.” Potema let out a soft giggle as she saw her little boy get into full blown mumble mode just like she used to , it seemed to put her at ease as she knew things would start to get insane very shortly. She then decided his mumble storm went on long enough as she bopped him on the head laughing “ Izuku take a breather yeah? Just ask me whatever important question you have and we will go from there we have awhile till my inner council gets here .” This seemed to get Izuku out of his mumble storm as he looked at her confused “ what do you mean inner council?” Potema could only laugh “ well a queen is nothing without her people right? They were the best of the best, don't worry they will love you .” Izuku seemed to relax; he then tried to gather all of his wits to start his questioning of his mother who looked vastly different from when she was previously alive.

Izuku finally after coming to terms that his mother was alive again and she was in actuality a queen from a forgotten period in time had only one question to ask first of all. “ Mom, how are you alive? I never heard of a quirk that could do what is happening right now and if you meant that your inner council is coming I am guessing they too are rising from their graves as if you're as old as you say you predate quirks themselves.” Izuku noticed his mothers eyes flare with pride and joy “ see this is why I love you so much you are such a smartie pants little wolf.” As she said this she ruffled his hair causing him to pout as he always hated when she did that in her other form the one he knew as Inko Mydoria but it seemed in this form she still carried the same trait. “ You still didn't answer my question” he pouted which caused her to laugh even more before settling down . “ Yeah sorry I was just proud that I gave birth to such an amazing kid anywho you already know the answer little wolf it was magic that's how quirks have started magic was always in the air back then it's how some of history's most famous people did certain things and I was no exception though I was a very obscure page for a reason.” As she finished Izuku noticed his mother get nervous so he pressed onwards “ mom why were you expunged from history?” He saw his mother contemplate something before ultimately giving in “ I was a necromancer Izuku I killed thousands to protect my people and then raised my enemies to bolster my kingdom I was also a werewolf one of the strongest i was kind of a villain.” Izuku wanted to say he was ashamed or stunned even but then again when he heard his mother had an inner council and had just revived them he knew she could somewhat raise the dead and the title wolf queen kind of is an obvious giveaway. But Izuku knew he could not fault his mom. She was born in feudal times where one could lose their kingdom in an instant so doing what she did was justified so he took a deep breath and hugged his mother surprising her . “ Mom I may not agree with your methods to keep your people safe but you had to make tough calls and I know that heroes themselves have to make those calls too so it's okay .” Izuku felt his mother crush him with another back breaking hug while she sobbed . It was going to be a long night .

When Amaund Motierre had awoken from his well deserved 800 year nap his first thought was getting to his queen to make sure she was safe . As the queen's right hand it was obvious that he must get to her above all else , luckily he was placed nearby her burial grounds in Japan so he made it there just in time. But what surprised him most was that a boy was there and then he realized it was the prince so when he came to them he knelt and addressed him as such. “ My queen I am here to serve as always and my dear prince I am Amaund Motierre queen Potema's right hand man.” The boy seemed to beam at this and started to ask him millions of questions a second this caused him to become stunned as he did not realize just how much the boy was like his mother he even seemed to pick up on her horrible mumbling habit although if he said that out loud he would be soul trapped . The only question Amaund seemed to pick up on was if he was apart of the inner council that he could answer “ yes my dear prince I am apart of the council that serves the queen in her actions and now I am here to serve you both again and this time no one will stop us .” Once that was said the boy seemed to take an almost inquisitive look and asked what he meant this time Amaund looked at his lady who held a deathly pale face he then realized he was not supposed to allude to this . But then he heard a familiar set of people come his way . “ It seems that question must be placed on the back for now as it seems the rest of our council has arrived.” The group of people seemed to be in such an odd varying form of outfits. Two people wearing armor covering their entire body in what seemed to be black armor step forward and spoke . “ My name is General Legate Kell and this is my sister Lucinda. We serve and obey your majesty and young prince .” Amaund seemed to take note that they were shaking with both fear and excitement , he also noticed the young prince seemed to beam at their outfits and soon was about to speak till his queen placed her hand on his head . “ Wait little wolf they have to introduce themselves.” The prince pouted which everyone thought was adorable as hell. The next was a person in robes who seemed to almost take in the air as they spoke “ my name is Miraak and I am the court wizard I serve and obey my queen and prince . “ Then went the four weapons master first the sword who seemed to be an anthropomorphic cat “ my name is Ri’ Saad and I am the master of the sword I follow and obey my Wolf queen and little cub.” They all watched as the little prince blushed from all the attention he was getting. It seemed he was not used to it in the slightest . Next was the master of the bow who looked to be an elf “ my name is Karliah the most deadliest archer ever to exist I am grateful to be back my lady and I am glad to have met our prince .” She soon fell in line and next was master of daggers and stealth itself “ my lady and prince let me be the first to say it is an honor to have you grace us with your presence once more even more so for our lovely little prince I am Sanguine the master of daggers .” Amaund watched as his queen smiled knowing all of her inner council was happy to be here with her once more. Finally was the master fist and claw as he knelt down “ my name is Kodlak whitemane and I serve and obey it is good to see you your majesty and you to little cub.” After that the three spymasters came forth and introduced themselves as Astrid , Maven black briar and Mercer Frey. And then once done the 7 guards known as Ahzidal, Dukaan, Zahkriisos, Hevnoraak, Morokei ,Otar , and Konahrik. They were all here her council of 18 ready to move ready to strike.

Potema was watching with awe as her son easily talked to most of her advisors asking questions and writing it down in a notebook Miraak had conjured for the boy. It seemed to be doing his mental state wonders. As Potema watched she saw Amaund step up wanting to speak she nodded letting him “ so my queen this is our prince he seems to be of this nation's nationality correct?” Potema nodded and proceeded to tell him about his birth and his life during the talks she noticed her Khajiit friend tightening his fist along with others at the mention of being bullied she sighed she knew they would take a liking to him after all he was a sunshine child she always knew it. “ Amaund first things first is getting back to our country and asserting control once more people will try and fight me but it's a good thing we made those laws just in case .” Amaund nodded the laws she was discussing were much to the surprise of her people as they were nearing the end of her reign . She knew once she came back the younger generation would try and fight her but in their laws had one note ‘if the queen should return she would immediately gain full rights along with her blood and they will be crowned royalty once again ‘ Many had known she was capable of necromancy and even knew that their queen would never leave them so they left it in just in case and now was the time to use that law. Potema noticed her child was growing weary and needed rest as he was not of wolf blood yet , thus she scooped him up slowly letting him fall asleep she looked to her spymasters “ I need you three to go to our apartment and get all of his hero analysis note books there should be nearly 14. The rest of us will be heading home to our country. We will wait for you at one of the docks where our old ship should be docked at.” The three nodded and vanished in smoke as the rest nodded and slowly started walking to the docks which were thankfully nearby but much to her dismay there were a bunch of no good criminals there and they were in her way. Potema in her previous life would have just killed them but she learned mercy from her son and thus gave them a chance to leave but they thought just cause they had quirks they could push her council around . Potema gave the order and within seconds the criminals were killed, throats slashed and bodies burned; she then nodded to Miraak to raise them from the dead and keep them as security for the docks. She let Amound summon and raise Windshear and in its glory it was beautiful they all had stepped on the ship and just in time as her spymasters returned with the notebooks they all got settled in as it would take somewhere between a couple days to get to their country this ship was faster than most as it was powered through the souls of the damned . Potema looked at her stirring son as they were already away from the land and saw him look at the stars. She smiled at her little cub. 

Izuku was stunned to hear they were going to their homeland to regain the crown Izuku was nervous as he would be crowned a prince and many countries would most likely try to vye for political power and marriages but as always his mother sensed this and spoke low with venom “ No one will touch you my little wolf I stood by for far to long your mother is here to stay . If anyone tries to touch you I will wring their fucking necks.” Izuku would normally be scared that she took that tone but he knew that after all the bullying that she was not going to let him be pushed around so he nuzzled into her causing her to do the same but he still had worries in his heart. “ Mom ?” Izuku asked softly looking into her green eyes he had one question that he needed answers to . His mother looked at him “ what's ails you my little wolf?” Izuku took a breath and said “ do you think I can become a hero now mom?” He had asked that all those years ago but sadly his mother did not give him an answer but now he could ask her maybe she could fix his broken heart . He then heard something he would have never thought . “ But my little wolf did you not save that girl today ? You in my eyes are already a hero my hero Izuku so yes you can become a hero but you will be more you will be a prince but I will let you be a hero if that's what you desire.” With that the dam broke again Izuku started to cry as he hugged his mother and all his mother did was tell him it was okay and other sweet things that let him slowly drift into sleep once more. Izuku would be a hero yes but in his mom's eyes he was already much more . He was Izuku Potema Septim the wolf prince .

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say except I just love having horrible ideas and lemme tell you they are all super dumb and silly. I actually wanted to try this idea for awhile . Also Inko is Potema and now she will be able to spend all the time with her son as much as she wants . This will divert from cannon alot cause ya know skyrim but both will have some pieces mixed to explain some things. This is basically a crack fic imo but its a wholesome family type . I hope you all enjoy


End file.
